A tale of barbarians and thieves
by Attaque aux champignons 4
Summary: I look at the view one last time, before closing my eyes. "No! No Tweek! Don't close your eyes! Stay!" I hear you yelling, but I'm too tired, too far to answer.
1. The beginning

_I do not own South Park, in any way, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do._

 _Hello! This is the first fanfic that I've written in english, I hope you like it, As you can assume, english is not my first language, so, if there's anything wrong with my grammar, just tell me, it really helps. That'd be all. Enjoy!_

...

You lay down, next to me, your arms wrapped around me, I wish I could feel your body heat, but I can't, everything feels so cold, so, wrong. The view from up here is beautiful, I can see some kingdoms and villages, quiet places, normal places, not knowing what is going on around them. I look at you, your face is buried in my chest, your cries are soft, but reveal the pain that I've made you go through, it breaks my heart seeing you like this, it hurts. Now that your hat is gone, I put my hands in your raven hair, and stroke it gently.

"Tweek, please! stay Tweek! we'll move to another village, another kingdom, I don't care, just, stay with me, Tweek, honey, stay by my side, because without you, I'd be lost, insane, stay, Tweek. Stay." You beg me, still laying by my side in the hill. Your eyes are red from crying, and your body is covered in scars. I want to tell you how much I love you, I want to sleep next to your naked body every night, and be waken up with soft kisses every day, I want to whisper your name at night, and yell it to the world when the sun is at rise, I want to stop your crying, to assure you that I won't go, but I can't, because my mouth is not able to pronounce anything, not anymore.

I look at the view one last time, before closing my eyes. "No! No Tweek! Don't close your eyes! Stay!" I hear you yelling, but I'm too tired, too far to answer. A strong punch wakes me from my last thoughts, I open my eyes, finding yours desperately fixated on mine. At least I got to see those beautiful hazel eyes one last time. You take my face between your bloody hands, pulling me closer to you, you lean on carefully, and kiss my lips weakly, you keep crying, your tears and my blood wet my face, but I don't care, as long as you're by my side.

I look at your eyes, I wish I could tell you that those eyes, are the most amazing I've ever seen, that I don't regret anything that has happened because of you, I'd live it all again if I could, your cries have softened, and everything's getting numb, I can't feel nor hear anymore, I close my eyes.

Finally, I give into that sweet nothingness.

 _"Craig."_

 _A blinding light makes me open my eyes, I'm somewhere else, and he's not by my side. I get up carefully, as I do, I realize that there's blood coming out from the side of my stomach. Huh, that's weird, last time I checked, blood was suppose to stay inside my body, I guess it has something to do with the arrow going through my abdomen, I touch it gently, not feeling any pain._

 _"Where am I?" I whisper to myself, looking around. I'm between a cornfield, my blood still dripping to the ground. I see a cabin in the distance, so I start walking towards the small cabin. As I do, I look around, admiring the view, it may not be as beautiful as that last place, but I find this place, relaxing, and big, enourmous, actually, oh god, what if I get lost and a hungry pack of wolves come after me! and I don't have my arrow, nor my bow, I don't want to be eaten, dream or not, it would hurt like hell, and I would wake up screaming, and he'd hate me._

 _"Oh god, oh jesus!" I start walking faster, hoping that I won't get lost, when, suddenly, my head hits a hard surface, making me fall to the ground._

 _"Son of a bitch." I mutter as I start rubbing my head, it doesn't hurt though._

 _I stand, looking around, finding the cabin right in front of me. I knock on the door, hoping that someone lives in the cabin. I almost jump when I hear the door creaking. I enter the cabin, it's bigger on the inside than what it seems on the outside. There's still blood dripping from the wound on my abdomen, but, since this is all a dream, I guess whoever lives in here won't mind._

 _As I close the door, a man aproaches. He's the most intimidating man that I've ever seen, he wears a black tunic that covers up his entire body, his gloved hand holds a scythe, I can't see his face._

 _"Tweek" he says, in a deep, dark voice, making me shiver. "I'm glad you're awake."_

 _The dark tone in his voice makes me shudder, as my mouth stays closed._

 _"Come on Tweek, you have an arrow in your abdomen, not your mouth." He says. Almost instinctively I look down at the arrow, there's still blood on my side._

 _"How do you know my name? Ngh where am I?" I ask, glaring at him menacingly._

 _"You do realize that, with that 'ngh' you didn't sound threatening, at all." He says._

 _How dare he! who does this guy think he is?! Barbarians are the most terrifying and dangerous people in the whole world! This man is starting to anger me, so I groan in response, proving my disagreement._

 _"I beg to differ." I say calmly._

 _"Where did you even learn that expresion, barbarian?" He asks, so I do the most mature thing that I can think of, stick out my tongue._

 _"Who cares? Now, tell me, where am I? Who are you?" I ask, putting mi finger in his chest, or what I assume is his chest, since his whole body is under the tunic._

 _He laughed, he laughed! His laugh was scary, though, but that didn't changed the fact that I was pissed._

 _"I've been called so many names, but, to you, Im death." He said, putting his scythe in my chest, imitating the way I did with my finger just moments ago._

 _I look at him in disbelief, I couldn't be dead, could I? Everything was just a dream, a nightmare actually, but I'm not dead, right? At any moment now I'll wake up with him kissing me, right?_

 _"I'm dead." I whisper, not as a question, but as a statement._

 _"We'll see about that, barbarian."_

 _I'm dead, I will never see him again, I won't have the chance to tell him how much I love him, I'll never see those amazing eyes ever again. Everything's going fuzzy around me, I don't even realized that I was crying until I touched my face, my legs are failing me, making me fall onto the floor._

 _"I will never see him again, will I?" I ask while my tears run through my face._

 _"Now, don't be so hard on yourself Tweek, you haven't exactly died, so stop crying. And even if you were dead, you'd see him again, maybe in another life, another time, another universe, who knows."_

 _"Could you tell him how much I love him?" I ask, wiping my tears, and getting up._

 _"I can't, I'm not allowed to go there, and even if I was, I can only talk to dead, or dying people." He says._

 _"Then just take me already, what's taking you so long?"_

 _"Well Tweek, if you had to describe yourself, how would you do it?" He asks._

 _"Why would anyone, ngh, care?" I respond coldly._

 _"Just do as I say, Tweek." I sigh and roll my eyes in response, but end up doing it anyway._

 _I decide that if death's not going to make it easier for me, I'm not going to make it easier for him either._

 _"Tweek Tweak, prince of barbarians, rebel of heart, warrior since the beginning, whom destiny was written since the day he cried for the first time." I say, melodramatically._

 _"I guess that thief really got into you."_

 _"Literally." I say with a grin on my face._ _Death sighs heavily._ _"I'm death, not some sort of secret diary." I look at him confused. "You really are a barbarian." I frown. "Well let's start with the funny part." He says patting my back._

 _Everything goes numb, again._

 _"Let us all hear the fascinating story of Tweek Tweak, a barbarian whose destiny was written since the day he first cried, warrior of great strength, rebel of heart."_

...

 _Hey! At first I thought of putting the beginning of "the fascinating story of Tweek Tweak" in here, but then I said "nah, I'll start it in the next chapter" I hope you liked it, I worked really hard on this, anyway,_ _that's all for now._

 _Au revoir!_


	2. Death's tale

_"The barbarian kingdom, a beautiful, prosperous kingdom, whose main worry was their people's safety, a kingdom of well trained, strong warriors._

 _Yes, the barbarians were a prosperous kingdom, but, at what price? Their 'strong alliances' were based on hatred towards other kingdoms, their history was full of spilled blood, there wasn't a single soul in any kingdom that didn't fear the barbarians, and those who even even dared to trespass to their kingdom, didn't live to tell the story, barbarians killed trespassers at sight, with no hesitation, children, soldiers, villagers, they were all killed in an almost daily basis. The rumors said that they killed you in the slowest and most painful way that anyone could ever imagine._

 _-At least our kingdom is safe.- Was their ruler's cheap and pathetic excuse to spill the blood of the innocent._

 _Barbarians were the most feared kingdom in the land, no one had ever tried to attack them, because, if you got deep into the woods, below the mountains, you were practically dead, it didn't matter your pleas for mercy, nor your desperate cries of pain, no barbarian would ever help you. At least, that's what the rumors said, but, they were not far from the truth, unfortunately, all barbarians blindly followed their rulers, always obeying without hesitation, no questions asked._

 _Then, who were the ones that ruled this fearful kingdom?_

 _Queen Tweak was the most beautiful woman in the land, her soft features and brown short hair, were unique, her eyes, were as blue as the sky, and her skin, was as pale as milk, but no, Queen Tweak was not what she appeared to be, her beautiful features were always opaque by the eternal frown in her face, her hair and her features were always splattered with blood, while a sick smile rested on her face. Queen Tweak was known as the most cruel, merciless and cold-hearted barbarian of them all._

 _King Richard Tweak, king Tweak wasn't known because of his looks, no, his eyes were as brown as dirt, with no emotion in them, his curly brown hair was always messy, and his big nose was covered in scars; no, king Tweak wasn't known because of his looks, but his fighting skills, bow and arrow, sword, hand-to-hand combat, no matter what it was, he would have mastered it, always on guard behind his queen, protecting her with his life and soul._

 _It was a cold day of autumn when it happened, the sun was just rising, and the leaves started to fall into the tent. The cries of a woman announced the birth of a child._

 _The only thing that could be heard, were the desperate and hurtful cries of the queen. Her face was as red as a strawberry, and covered with thin sweat, her short brown hair was messy and wet, and the crown that once was on her head, now laid down on the ground, next to her. A couple of barbarians stayed outside the tent, attentive to any sound or possible threat, meanwhile, Richard Tweak, king of barbarians, rested on his knee, talking and encouraging his wife._

 _For a moment, the queen's cries ceased, being replaced by those of the newborn._

 _The baby's skin was as white as snow, his hair was comparable to gold, and his eyes were a strange and unique mix of green and blue._

 _-The prince has born!- Yelled the king, going out of the tent, baby in arms. Claps and cheerful shouts could be heard, while more and more barbarians left their tents to see their prince._

 _The king lifted the newborn in his arms, allowing the barbarians to see and kneel before their new ruler. He then returned inside the tent, where the queen lay sighing, still recovering from childbirth._

 _-Dear, you've finally given birth to our son. Aren't you happy?- The king asked, kneeling before the queen, handing over his son._

 _The queen took the small baby in a sweet embrace, and started singing a soft, beautiful melody._

 _-My sweet little Tweek, he'll be a great ruler Richard, just you wait.- She declared while tears started running through her face._

 _Both of them stared at their newborn son, quickly falling asleep._

...

 _Little three year old Tweek Tweak was practicing his skills with the bow and listening to his parent's advice when a loud shout interrupted them._

 _-Your highness! your highness!- A barbarian yelled, behind him a couple of barbarians held a man, dragging him through the mud._

 _-What happened?!- Asked the queen, while the king took his bow, standing in a defensive position._

 _-We've captured a trespasser, we've also confiscated all the weapons he brought with him, my queen.- The queen's look became darker as a twisted smile was drawn in her face._

 _-I see, well, you know what to do.- She said -Tweek, come with me, you too Richard.-_

 _-Yes, my queen.- Richard said, bowing._

 _-Ye-yes, my queen.- Said Tweek imitating the king._

 _They followed the queen's steps, making their way behind the trespasser._

 _Tweek ran next to his mother, pulling the fabric of the queen's dress._

 _-Mommy?- He asked softly, the queen looked at him paciently._

 _-Yes, Tweek?- She answered, accommodating the crown on his son's head._

 _-Where are we going? why are they hurting that man?- He said, pointing with his finger at the man._

 _-You see, Tweek- spoke the queen -he's a trespasser, he could be a threat to our kingdom, that's why we, as barbarians, must stop the threats to our kingdom from foreigners, and the only way to do it, is by killing them.- Tweek looked at her with fear, hugging the bow in his arms. - That's why, we've trained you ever since you could barely stand on your feet.-_

 _-But, he, ngh, he hasn't done anything wrong.- He said._

 _-He's a trespasser Tweek! He isn't one of us, he is not a barbarian, we must protect our kingdom, that's our duty as rulers.- She said, looking at Tweek with disappointment._

 _Tweek stayed by his mother's side, silent._

 _They reached a dark room, where the man was tied to a log, sobbing._

 _-Tweek, come here.- Said the queen, getting clos_ _er to the trespasser._

 _-Yes, my queen.- Said Tweek, doing as he was told._

 _When Tweek got next to the queen, she spoke. -Do yo know, Tweek, what us, barbarians, do to trespassers like him?-_

 _-No, my queen.- Answered Tweek, shrugging._

 _-Well then, let me show you, Richard, you know what to do.-_ Said the queen.

 _The king took an arrow and shoot it to the man's leg, making him scream in pain._

 _-No! Please, my-my queen, I'll do anything, just, do-don't kill me!- Yelled the man, still groaning in pain._

 _Tweek looked pitifully at the man in front of him, sorry that he couldn't do anything to help._

 _-I am not your queen!- Yelled the barbarian queen full of rage, knocking him in the stomach, causing the intruder to run out of breath._

 _-Ple-please ki-kid, please he-help me, please!- Said the man._

 _Tweek looked sorry at the man, shrugging._

 _-Tweek, it's your turn.- Said the queen, putting her hand in his son's shoulders._

 _-No.- Whisper Tweek, sobbing._

 _-What did you just said?- Asked the queen._

 _Tweek looked again at the man, he was coughing blood, his eyes were full of tears, an arrow went through his leg, from it, blood was dripping, he looked tired, hopeless._

 _-No!- Tweek yelled, taking off his mother's hand from his shoulders. He looked at her, her eyes full of rage, making Tweek tremble. -My-my queen.-_

 _-Do it Tweek!- Yelled the queen._

 _Tweek took his bow, and an arrow, he closed his eyes, letting it go._

 _The arrow got quickly stucked in the trunk to which the man was tied._

 _Tweek opened his eyes, and started to run._

 _Tweek started running through the forest, as fast as his short legs allowed him, starting to climb into the mountainside, he turned back, finding a white figurine in the distance, yelling for him_

 _-Tweek!- Yelled the woman behind, him full of anger, Tweek, on the other hand, ignored her completely, and kept running faster and faster, climbing higher and higher up the mountain._

 _He stopped when the woman wasn't at sight anymore, breathless, he threw himself to the ground, letting the cold wind stir his blond hair, black lines were drawn on his naked torso, as well as on his face, his trousers were covered in dirt and so were his boots, the crown that once was in his head, was now somewhere in the forest._

 _Tears started to pour, while his cheeks turned a soft shade of red._

 _-At least I'm alone.- He thought to himself._

 _While laying on the ground the memory of that man came to his mind, the blood that dripped from his wounds, while his pleas for mercy and cries of pain were heard across the barbarian kingdom. A man punished by a crime he didn't comit, a poor soul in the wrong place, at the wrong time. The torturous eyes of that man haunt the little kid's thoughts, his screams still echoed in the kid's ears._

 _Tweek got up from the ground, still sobbing softly._

 _He continued the road, looking around the mountain, from where he was, only trees could be seen._

 _He stopped, looking at a huge tree in front of him, he hesitated for a moment, before climbing through the tree._ _When he got to the top of the tree, he realized that all the kingdoms could be seen in the distance from where he was._ _-Woah!- He exclaimed._ _Eventhough Tweek did not knew about the kingdoms, he have heard about two of them._ _-That, over there, is the elven kingdom, where all elves live, next to it, there's the kingdom of kuppa keep.- He said, pointing at the neighbor kingdoms, that, according to what he heard, were always at war._ _-I wish I could have a friend, when I become king, I'll allow everyone into our kingdom, then I could have a_ _friend.- He thought to himself._

 _What Tweek didn't know, was, that someone else was also in search for a friend._

...

 _That's it for today, next chapter Craig will be introduced, in Tweek's past, I mean. Thanks for all the support you've given my fic, I really appreaciate it._

 _To oppolot:_

 _Thanks for the review, and, I'm glad you liked it, now, no, I can assure you they're not roleplaying, although I can see what got you confused, but no, this is an alternate universe, sort of, and, about Tweek, death already said it "we'll se about that" hope you liked this chapter, that'd be all._


End file.
